Benjamin Ya
Ben is Cecil’s brother, the eldest son of KluYa, and is of Half Lunar, Half Human blood. He was raised peacefully in Mysidia till the age of 12 when he was taken from his family by Zeromus. Origins Through years of torture, testing and training, his mind was twisted and manipulated and his natural abilities of the Dark Arts were vastly increased. He eventually became Zeromus‘ ultimate weapon, sent to the Blue Planet to bring war and destruction. During the Crystal Wars, his greatest enemy was his brother, Cecil, who battled his dark powers with the light of the holy Paladin. Eventually, Zeromus‘ spell over Ben was shattered by the powerful Lunarian Sage, FuSoYa. Freed from the power that once controlled him, Ben took up arms to help destroy Zeromus. Afterwards, he chose to return to his father’s people who slept upon the Red Moon, which then left the Earth’s orbit seeking a new home world. The Lunarians found this new home, and they settled there peacefully. However, five years later, Ben was forced to return to the Blue Planet to seek out his brother’s help when Joran Suki took his Crystal, Incrytan. Ultimately, this lead to a joining of forces in battle against a new threat to the Blue Planet, the Dark Sygnus Luccious. The death of Joran and the battle with Luccious triggered Ben’s first Sygnus transformation. Afterward, Ben returned to the Blue Planet where he remains a guardian, watching over the kingdom of Baron. Wayrift Feeling an odd energy signal in the Ways, Ben accidentally rifted himself and Leona Pollendina to a pocket dimension that would later become the Borderlands. Here, he met dimensional travelers from the BS Dimension, including his alternate-world father, Aiden KluYa. During the Wayrift stories, Ben undertook many adventures, faced off with numerous bad guys, and met new friends and lost family members. He and Leona grew close over the passing of many years, and eventually married. They had one child, a daughter named Niamh Ya. After he and Leona married, they moved to a small cottage located outside of the Baron city walls. Ben also worked to re-establish Baron's magic school, hiring a rather mis-matched staff and acting as the Head Master. He teaches classes regularly, though his methods of instruction are often frowned upon by elitists in Mysidia. Disposition Never having the chance to experience natural adolescence, and having no memory of his childhood, he had little exposure to the basics of Human daily living. First impressions often present him as rather naive, child-like, and absent-minded. Generally, he is a rather shy, yet openly friendly individual, often well-liked for his natural fun-loving disposition. Due to his submissive manner and emotional sensitivity, Ben tends to be subjugated to the whims and pressures of others. However, he is also known for his quick swings of mood, destructive temper, and fiercely protective dedication to his family and friends. He often uses his middle name “Benjamin” with those who know him well and while traveling, preferring to hide his more infamous identity whenever possible. Memory Loss Because of the extreme nature of his past, much of his early life memories have been confined or erased due to Zeromus‘ mindcontrol. When he first returned to the Blue Planet, Ben was not much more emotionally or socially advanced than the boy that was stolen away from his family at the age of 12. While much of his past remains obscured in his mind, even as he gets older, Ben's decided not to uncover these secrets on purpose, unless a memory comes back to him by natural means. Sygnus Like his brother, Cecil, Ben was involved in the initial transformation of Sygnus. He represents the Shadow aspect, and can (somewhat) command the power of Distortion due to his heritage. This is also what gives him strong rifting abilities, strengthens his natural magical skills and allows him to explore temporal magics. Skills and Abilities * A master of the Infinite Ways. His abilities grow stronger in the world where all dimensions meet. *He is naturally in tune with the elements and energies of soul and spirit, and can use this knowledge to craft unique spells often unknown to magic users of the Blue Planet. *He has a basic grasp of using Distortion energies. *He can enchant objects with magical properties. *He has the ability to understand the flow of magic and manipulate spells cast at him. He usually turns the spell back on the original caster. However, the more powerful the spell, the more effort it takes to manipulate it. Larger wide-ranged magic (such as Big Bang or Meteo) cannot be manipulated. *He can sometimes learn magics “by ear.” *He is immune to most known poisons. *He has basic mind mage abilities, though he rarely uses them. White Magic Weakness Due to Zeromus' experimentation, while Ben's Shadow abilities were enhanced, this created an unnatural weakness towards Holy magics. While he has the knowledge and ability to cast magic, doing so makes him ill and weak. White magic causes pain when it's cast upon him -- though the White magic will heal him despite the pain. Interesting Facts *Ben was the first and oldest true figment created in the DS Dimension. *He carries the sword, Onyx Darkblade, which was forged by KluYa , and given to Ben by FuSoYa. The sword is crafted of pure Soulfire, at extreme polarities to Ben’s dark gifts. Onyx loves to be noticed, often burning with a deep green light and humming when drawn for battle. *Ben always wears a lunar medallion, which was crafted by KluYa. Strangely, it depicts the new Lunar Homeworld, complete with four orbiting moons. Original (Very Old) Concept Art oldben.jpg|Very first EVER picture of Ben (viewing moons with Cecil and Rosa). Drawn 3-2-93. oldben2.jpg|Dragonriding Ben, drawn 1994. You can see him using Onyx, and his Lunar medallion is now part of his design. oldben3.jpg|Drawn 1994. Rosa, Cecil, Kain and Ben sitting outside of Baron. oldben4.jpg|Drawn 1998. Chibi Ben with Onyx and Ebony. Darkstar was coming into being online at this time. oldben5.jpg|Drawn 1998. Ben writing in his journal. oldben6.jpg|Drawn 1998. Darkstar Cecil and Ben. Early Wayrift Art getoverherel.jpg|Early Ben and Leona, pre-Wayrift. Drawn 2001. FIREICE.JPG|Ben and Zeb's original "Fire and Ice." Drawn 2001. BENPRO1.JPG|Ben's first Wayrift profile art. Drawn 2001. DLFA.JPG|Ben's Sygnus form as he saves Leona during a pre-Wayrift RP scenario. Drawn 2001. MEND.JPG|Aiden heals Ben in a very early Wayrift scenario. Drawn 2001. realsmile.jpg|Ben and Leona from early Wayrift scripts. Drawn 2001. IMFREEL.JPG|Ben and Leona art for Wayrift. Drawn 2001. benzebway3.JPG|Ben and Zeb artwork for Wayrift. Drawn 2001. desktop2.jpg|Ben and Leona Wayrift desktop artwork. Drawn 2003. dscoverlittle.jpg|Cecil and Ben in Darkstar cover art. Drawn 2003. leonabday04.jpg|Ben and Leona. Drawn 2004. benlenoawayrift.jpg|Ben and Leona for Wayrift. Drawn in 2006. Category:Main Characters